


When LoVe Comes Around

by His_Beautiful_Girl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s01e10 An Echolls Family Christmas, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl
Summary: Veronica checks up on Logan after the events of “An Echolls Family Christmas” and, as usual, nothing goes as planned. An event forces our favorite duo to go into a three-week quarantine with only each other for company. It’s hard to share a space and keep hating each other, especially when you aren’t sure you hated them in the first place. Will this event force these two to communicate from the beginning, changing the course of events, or will they continue to fight each other and themselves out of pride?
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 65
Kudos: 82
Collections: LoVe In The Time Of Quarantine





	1. Two Sparrows in a Hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoVeObsessed2 (LoVeObsessed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed/gifts).



> Love and thanks to my husband who always reminds me he's my biggest fan.  
> The AMAZING Alina created the beautiful cover art. Thank you!  
> And a HUGE happy early birthday to LoVeObsessed2.

**Cover Art by Alina**

**When LoVe Comes Around**

**_Chapter One: Two Sparrows in a Hurricane_ **

_By: His Beautiful Girl_

Challenge: Being quarantined together.

**TW:** Canon Abuse, (talked about, not shown in later chapters.)

 **TW:** Canon Rape (discussed, not shown in later chapters.)

**Thursday, December 23, 2004**

_‘An Echolls Family Christmas’_

The pool house was black, Christmas decorations turned off while Logan Echolls sat on the couch. Knees bounced, and harsh, loud breaths were the only sound filling the blackness. Sleeves drawn down over hands that clenched and unclenched, chestnut topped head bent down while thoughts tumbled, fighting for attention with each other in his brain. Shock long worn off and so too the initial reaction of fear for losing his father as the man bled out onto the expensive Persian rug, staining his mother’s dress. Rage long since taken claim as the primary emotion now that Aaron’s fate no longer lay in question. _’Aaron wouldn’t be laying in a hospital bed recovering from surgery if he knew how to be faithful, keep his dick in his pants!’_ A hiss escaped through curled lips as the lanky body dropped back against the couch, pressing on a still tender cut from a belt buckle, arm coming up and the forearm pressing over eyes. _‘How fucked up is it I’m not sure if I’m happy he survived or disappointed? That there is a part of me that wished Aaron died?’_

Soft knocking against the door set his heart pumping and adrenaline coursing through veins and brought him back to reality. “What the hell? Who the hell would show up right now? Hasn’t today already brought enough surprises?”

“Logan?” A gentle voice drifted in, slightly muffled through the door. “It’s Veronica. Can I come in?”

_‘Veronica? As in Mars? Why is she here? She wouldn’t come to shove this in my face… right?’_ The tall teen bit his bottom lip, stomach churned uncomfortably as memories of all the cruel things said about her parents over this past year drifted through his mind. _‘But we’ve had a sort-of truce going on lately, since the night of that stupid memorial fountain. And her voice doesn’t have that acid tone.’_

The petite blond’s voice drifted through the glass again, “Okay, Logan, I understand that you might want to be alone, I wanted you to understand that you weren’t. I mean, I know we aren’t — friends anymore, but we were; I guess I worried nobody else would stay. Didn’t want you to be alone if you didn’t want to be. So, I’ll sit out here on one of the pool loungers for a little while, in case you change your mind, okay? I’ll let you know when I’m going.”

Decision made, Logan stood and made his way to the door, sliding it open along with the black curtains blocking anyone from seeing inside. Veronica, who was walking toward the pool, stopped and turned around. Logan awkwardly stuck his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants. “Hey- what are you- I mean, hi.”

“Hi. I took a chance you were here and not in your room. Wasn’t sure about going into the house because of the...” She trailed off, looking down as the toe of her sneaker scuffed into the tile.

“The police tape?” He raised an eyebrow while examining the teenage girl. There was a difference to her tonight, she wasn’t the old Veronica but wasn’t the confident, snarky, new one either, more a mix of the two. “Yeah, they got everything they needed, so the staff got straight to work and now there’s no evidence an attempted murder ever happened.” With a sigh, he looked off into the night, the sarcasm dropping from his voice, “Felt too strange to be the only one in there, thought it would be better out here.”

“Are you doing okay?” Logan found himself surprised that Veronica’s hushed, mild tone was like a soothing balm to his troubled soul, and wasn't sure what to make of that fact exactly. Brown eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed warily when she stepped closer to him.

Snarky and snappy would be so easy to do in response, but a heavy sigh escaped pursed lips instead and his head shook from side to side slowly. “No, not really. But I can’t stand to be in the hospital either. Not up for the dog and pony show he expects even while recovering after being stabbed by a scorned lover in front of a crowd.”

Tired chocolate eyes widened when the blond’s hand came up to rest on his bicep. The warm touch threw his mind back in time, to when the fab four still existed and when the girl in front of him was one of his best friends. Memories of warm hugs, picking her up and twirling while laughter filled the air, Lilly rolling her eyes and Duncan looking slightly disapproving, which only made doing it more fun. Warmth, that was the one word he would have used to describe her. Never once had he worried about Veronica and why she was friends with him, they were friends because she liked him, not the great Aaron and Lynn Echolls or the fact they were movie stars, not what she might get from being his friend, that had never mattered to the blond.

That same warm feeling, while amazing, also left Logan reeling and confused. ‘ _Do we hate each other or not? Are we enemies? What is she doing here? Why am I glad that she’s here?’_ The melting, over the last couple months, of the glacier that had divided them was nice, but they weren’t bff’s. As that ice continued to melt, other feelings had risen that he tried hard to push away and ignore. Life was too complicated already, and the new thoughts and old emotions left him uncomfortable and sometimes ashamed. Thoughts of missing Veronica, guilt for the things he had said and done to and about her and the desire to have her back in his life again. Other thoughts, however, had tempered these ‘good’ ones: the sting of betrayal watching her choose Keith over himself and the Kanes, anger that left his vision tinted red and filled him day after day over Lilly’s murder and the damage done over the past year. _‘How do you move past that?’_ Another loud breath escaped, shoulders suddenly turned inward and body sagged against the side of the building, “Veronica? What are you doing here?”

For just a moment, a flash so quick that had his gaze been anywhere but on her face he’d have missed it, fire filled her blue eyes darkening them to navy. Logan braced himself for the snarky, stinging retort headed in his direction before being surprised by only a quiet breath being released, her gaze dropping. “Honestly? Not sure. I meant what I said about not wanting you to be alone. What you saw tonight, what happened — I can’t imagine how that was like. You don’t get along with him, but he is your dad. I saw your face.”

“I don’t need a babysitter!” The words came out harshly and with a bite as a hand came up to scrub his face. Veronica stepped back defensively. “What I need is to find a bottle and drink until I pass out.”

“I — yeah, this was a stupid idea. Sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you.” The blond spun on her heel, prepared to make her way out of the yard and back to the LeBaron when a loud, rolling grumble echoed from her stomach.

Logan unexpectedly chuckled. “Wait, sorry, I’m a real dick and jackass when I’m pissed off.” Veronica spun back around with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms, pointed glare pinning him in place. “Okay, yeah, I’m those things all the time but I really didn’t mean to snap like that. At least let me feed you before you go, as you can see none of the other assholes I call friends bothered to see how I was.” Tilting his head in the house's direction, “I’m sure there’s still a ton of party food, what do you say?”

Another sigh, biting her cheek before nodding. “Thanks, I would like that if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.” Voice softening a touch, “Logan, I really am here if you want to talk, discretion guaranteed. Or even if you want to watch a movie or something to get your mind off things. Not here to babysit you and it's weird being here at all, but not so bad. I wouldn’t want to be alone, didn’t think you would either.”

The two made their way around the pool and to the sliding glass door that let them enter the house. With curiosity, he studied the way blue eyes looked around the living room; tried to see things from her perspective. How strange it must be, to have only been here a few hours ago and seen a pool of blood while cops swarmed the place and now see it look like nothing happened. The ruined carpet taken away, any traces of the crime gone. Holiday lights merrily twinkling as if waiting for the party to start again in full swing. With care not to startle her, Logan placed his hand on her shoulder to direct her past everything to the kitchen. The two teens entered the sizable room, and he flipped the switches on the wall, throwing the lights on, both of them squinting as their eyes adjusted to the brightness. “So Ms. Mars, what would you like?”

“Do you have any of those sweet and sour meatballs? Those little quiches? Oh, how about those spinach puffs?” Veronica’s eyes glazed over slightly thinking about the food, something that had always amused Logan. “Mmm, how about those chocolate truffles and mini strawberry cheesecakes?” Her delicate pink tongue swiped across her bottom lip in anticipation while she lifted herself onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

A deep laugh burst from Logan while opening the refrigerator, searching for each item named. When he set them one by one on the breakfast bar, another laugh burst forth because she didn’t even give him a chance to ask if she wanted them heated, just dove into the finger food with the cutest little sound while she bit into the quiche. It was always a mystery how she could almost out eat him yet stay so tiny. He got out two forks and was about to join in when the doorbell chimes permeated throughout the house, echoing in the halls. Lips turned downward, and he glanced at the time to see that it was one A.M. “Who the hell could that be?” Veronica swallowed a bite of food and her lips pressed into a line as well while shoulders shrugged. With a push off the counter, frown turning into a scowl, the boy began moving toward the front door. The chimes sounded again. “Hold on! I’m coming!” Voice coming out in a hard, unhappy bark.

The slouching teen reached the front door and yanked it open with a jerk, more than ready to growl and yell at whoever had interrupted the propitious moment he had just been sharing. The night and silence greeted him. “What the hell?” Eyes narrowed to search the surrounding area and then the yard at large. People couldn’t just come onto the estate, they needed a code or for someone to buzz them in to get through the gate which was closed tightly. If that douchebag Dick was playing tricks tonight of all nights, Logan would kill him. A gift on the doormat, silver wrapping paper with red ribbons, caught his attention. Small, six inches by eight inches. Fingers snatched it up impatiently and then turned it over, looking for a tag. After a moment noticing someone had written in red marker across the silver paper. _To: Aaron. Love and Merry Christmas, Your Secret Admirer._ A growl escaped Logan’s throat, followed by some choice swear words that would make a sailor blush. With a slam, the door shut and gift in hand, he stalked back to the kitchen. He slouched onto the stool next to Veronica and tossed the gift onto the counter.

“What was that about? A little late for gift delivery.” Eyes bright with curiosity, more because of Logan’s reaction to the gift than anything.

“Right like vultures know anything about decency or time. It was one of my father’s fans dropping off a gift for him.” Lips curled up sneeringly, brown eyes almost black. “What I don’t understand is how someone got onto the grounds without being let in. The gate and fence is too high to climb. And now, there could be some creepy stalker of the ‘great Aaron Echolls’ running around the lawn somewhere.” Then, as if all the fight left him, Logan folded his arms and rested his head down.

Veronica thought of the twelve-year-old boy she first met, the one who hated being referred to as the son of Aaron and Lynn Echolls, the one that hated the way people grouped around him trying to be a friend when all they cared about was the prestige they could get from it. A small hand rested on his back and she spoke in a gentle tone, “I’m sorry, Logan. I can’t imagine how much this has to suck for you.”

A snort is the response and then Logan lifted his head, looking at the blond with slightly narrowed eyes, a wrinkle on his forehead and mouth drawn flat. “How are you even here, Veronica? Unless he’s really changed, your dad never let you out of the house this late.”

The hand on his back drops back down and Veronica lets out a sigh. “Oh yeah, that. Dad got a call on a bail jumper.” Eyes blinked rapidly while looking upward, and she swallowed hard. “We need the money more than Christmas.” The voice sounds strained, and he noticed her hands fidgeting

He sat up stunned, looking wide-eyed, _‘Keith Mars left his daughter alone and on Christmas? Just how bad off were they? It had to be bad if Keith wasn't willing to forgo this trip.’_ Guilt slams into his gut like a punch, almost doubling him over, regret settled heavily on his heart. _‘I wanted to make her choose between the father who isn’t a drunk and who loves her and the Kane family who couldn't care less about her.’_

The teens sit in silence for an interminable stretch; the food forgotten. Tension building slowly up in the air, weighty and thick. Several times, Logan opens his mouth to speak only to close it with a snap, fingers tap along the top of the counter they are sitting at. Finally, Veronica breaks the silence, “Well, you’ve made it clear that you don’t want anyone here. I’m glad you’re doing okay. I guess I should be going.”

Words burst from Logan, frenzied. As if his constant need to move flooded into his voice. “Veronica, wait. Please, don’t go, stay. In fact, stay the night and in the morning we’ll go to your place and you can grab some things and stay for a couple of days. My mom will probably come home to sleep and change, but the rest of the time she’ll be at the hospital so it’s not like anyone will be here. We could call a truce, spend the days watching cheesy Christmas specials and not be alone!” Brown eyes searched blue, begging, while an inner voice chanted, ‘please, please, please agree.’ The boy might have laughed at himself in disbelief if he weren’t so caught up in waiting for an answer.

The petite teenager stopped sliding off her stool and looked at him with narrowed eyes. A ‘v’ formed between her brows. “Logan- I’m not sure, I mean we aren’t-”

“Why can’t we be friends again, ‘Ronica?” The voice came out soft, the old familiar name slipping past lips. “I know I’ve fucked up a lot, but I have missed you.”

“Logan, you hate me!”

Chestnut hair shifted slightly as the head moved side to side in urgent denial. “I don’t, not really. I thought I did, but I didn’t. I took my anger out on you. What your dad did pissed me off and I still don’t think it was right, but I was wrong to take it out on you or try to make you choose. It would be like someone trying to make me choose between my mom and the Kanes. But I was so pissed off and hurt that I didn’t see it that way then.” Eyes had dropped to stare at the tile floor, unable to or afraid to see what might be in the cerulean blue ones looking back. “Unless- do you really hate me?”

“I appreciate what you’re saying, Logan, but I can’t just forget this past year. The rumors, the pranks, the r-” He glanced up quickly as her words cut off, wondering what she would say but only found her shaking her head. “I think we’re too broken now. I’m not the same girl you were friends with, you must know that. And no, I don’t hate you, not really, but I will be no one’s victim either.”

Lips twitched in a smile, “Yes you are, you’re just more badass now, which is hot. It was always in you. Please, Ronnie, stay for Christmas and let’s just see if we can mend fences. You can have your pick of guest rooms and I know how much you love the beds in them.”

A sigh escapes. “It’s like sleeping on a cloud, and the pillows you guys have. But I have to take care of Backup Logan so I can’t.”

This time, he could have sworn he saw regret in her eyes. “Sure you can, we’ll get him in the morning when you get your stuff. He can run around in the yard and play. I always loved that mutt of yours.” He knew he'd won when pink lips smirked back.

“Okay, fine, but just because it’s Christmas and nobody should have to spend it alone.”

Muscles relaxed in his entire body, allowing him to slouch casually again. Noticing the gift again, he brought it forward and started working his finger under the paper.

“You know, Santa only brings presents to ‘good’ boys and girls. You opening someone else’s gift doesn’t put you on the nice list.” Amusement filled her voice, and he noticed curiosity was getting the better of her as she leaned in to see what the present was.

“My father has never been on the nice list and never will be. I’m saving my mother the embarrassment of having to deal with this. Besides, what if it’s some good Cubans or something like that? Wouldn’t want those to go to waste!” With a pull, the ribbon came off and then a tear of the paper before a wooden box sat on the counter with the teens staring at it.

“Logan, given what happened tonight, maybe we should just call the police.” Veronica cleared her throat, glancing at the box, biting her bottom lip.

“This isn’t the first time someone has gotten on the property to drop a gift off unexpectedly, not even the fifth time. It’s fine.”

Logan reached forward and pushed the lid up from the box and for a second, neither teen put together what all the parts in the box meant. It wasn’t until there was a beeping that both realized they were in danger, but in that moment it was too late. Smoke began billowing thickly around them and in the couple of seconds they needed to get off their stools both were coughing, fighting to breathe and trying to get away from the area as green tinted the air.

Hands reached out blindly before grabbing a hold of clothing and Logan pulled Veronica to him, moving to the front door as their bodies struggled to get some clear air, lungs attempting to expel whatever the box had released. With a tight hold, he pulled her petite body close, trying to protect her with his body, fumbling and getting the door open before stumbling with Veronica outside. The smoke seemed to chase them while the teens tried to escape. Labored wheezing, choking coughs filling the night.

Halfway down the driveway, Veronica collapsed, and it was only Logan’s quick reflexes that stopped her from hitting the ground hard. He lowered her. The sound of her gasping, shallow breaths sent his heart racing, and he only managed not to vomit because of the need to make sure she was okay. “Veron-” his words cut short by a jagged coughing attack and bile rose, forcing him to spit it out. “Ronnie, you okay? Please ‘Ronica, talk to me.”

But Veronica’s eyes were closed and her breathing sounded harsh, thick, wet, and wrong, making him want to cover his ears with his hands to block out the sound. Logan shook her lightly, trying to make her wake up. The tiny blond wasn’t responding, lying limp on the driveway. “Okay, just hold on, okay? I’ll get help, just- don’t leave me, ‘Ronica.” To talk hurt, but it was more important to get help, make her hear his words.

Eyes cast around, searching for something- anything that would help them. Then, he noticed the group of fans gathered at the gate’s entrance and for once, was grateful for it. “Please! Call the police, we need help!” The scream tore against his throat, stinging and causing another coughing fit but he didn’t care, he needed help for Ronnie. “Call the police, please!” Someone shouted back that they were and he was sure others were taking pictures but couldn’t find it to care, someone was getting them help. The hack continued in his throat, pushing material up for him to spit out.

Body shaking, Logan gathered the last of his strength and using gentleness and care pulled his former friend into his lap, rocking slowly. “It’s okay, ‘Ronica, I’ve got you, help is coming. You will be okay. Can you please open your eyes? Please?” The distant sound of sirens had never sounded so welcome. The cough kept racking through him, pulling up what felt like the actual lungs. Veronica’s breathing was shallow, heavy sounding, and the teenage boy worried about the fact that she wasn’t coughing up things like he was. ‘What if she needed to?’ Her body trembled every once in a while and occasionally it sounded as if she gagged.

A bang and then shouting caused him to look up and see people in uniform trying to get attention at the gate. After a moment, dully realizing through a headache that he needed to let them in. Loathe to let go of Veronica, he stood carefully with her in his arms. A glance revealed smoke still coming from the house and so with stumbled steps, made his way down to the gate itself. Body weaving, blinking and trying to narrow his vision that had doubled, pain pounding in his head and limbs shaking, the walk seemed to take forever. With a push of adrenaline, he finally reached the gate, Logan punched in the numbers to open it before sliding down against the wall, head lolling to one side and passing out.

Sheriff Don Lamb took one look at the two kids and then at the green hazy smoke coming from the house and stepped back. “Nobody is going in there. Call… fuck, call someone who knows how to deal with terrorist shit. I’m not dying to save these two and neither is anybody else.” Voice sharp and eyes glaring at Sacks who had stepped forward, anyway. “Anyone who disobeys is on desk duty permanently.” The sneer in his voice was crystal clear, and the others knew the threat was real, so nobody approached the kids. “What the hell did these two get into now? I should have known it would involve Veronica Mars when I heard immediate danger.”

An ambulance came to a screaming halt near the police cars with their lights flashing. As two men dismounted from the cab, Lamb walked over and held up his hand, “We need to call someone who can deal with terrorist shit boys. You might as well head back.”

The men glared and then looked over to the two teenagers. “You expect us to leave them? They need immediate help!” The driver pulled open the back door roughly. “Make your calls to whoever, but we will make sure these kids are okay.” A rough hand tugged out two white suits, and both men began pulling a suit over their clothes and zipping it up. They added gloves over their hands, twice over and then shields over their faces, moving quickly and efficiently, ignoring the sheriff completely. In sync, they grabbed their bags of medical equipment they pushed their way past, shaking their heads at the other officers just standing there, far back from the passed out kids.

“Does anyone know their names?” The driver asked while gently attempting to extract Veronica from Logan’s grasp. Even passed out, the boy protected her and if it wasn’t such an urgent situation, they would have had time to think how sweet it was. It would have been impossible to know that these two were enemies now, the way he held her and the way she curled against them.

“Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars.” Sheriff Lamb called out with disdain.

“Logan? Logan? Can you hear me? I need you to let go, okay? I need to take her so I can check and help her. My partner will help you. But I need you to let go of her first.”

The teenager’s eyes fluttered, a low moan escaping as his head rolled back and forth in a ‘no,’ “I promise I’ll take care of her and help her breathe. I need you to let go of Veronica and you need to let my partner help you.”

“’Ronica, take care of Ronnie.” Harsh coughing racked the boy's body, and the EMT used the time to extract the girl from his arms, letting his partner move in to help.

There was no response from the female while he moved her, the only sign she was still alive was her chest moving and the sound as she struggled to move breaths in and out. Laying her gently to the ground, he quickly checked her pulse. It beat rapidly and he shouted to Lamb, “What happened to them? Do we know what they inhaled? Was it regular smoke? Carbon Monoxide?” A sharp look over his shoulder let him see the green haze that hung around the front of the house, which only baffled him more. Without warning, Veronica convulsed on the pavement. The EMT quickly turned Veronica to her side and began timing the seizure, biting his bottom lip while concentrating.

“Ronnie!” The shaky, frightened voice pierced the night and the other EMT struggled to hold Logan back and make him continue to hold the oxygen mask to his face. All the crowd at the gate and the three men inside it could do was watch helplessly while Veronica’s small body jerked, muscles stiff, praying for it to stop. Then, as suddenly as it started, it ended, and she lay motionless on the ground again. With careful movements, the man moved her to her back and put her in a reclining position, pressing an oxygen mask over her face. A gaze over at his partner showed him he wasn’t the only one feeling scared.

“Can you reach your radio without disturbing him, Alex?”

The man named Alex moved carefully so as to not disrupt Logan, “Yeah, Jason, I got it.”

“Call it in, we’re not prepared for this. I don’t know what happened to these kids, but it’s bad and they will need a lot of help. Especially the girl.”

Alex just nodded and pressed the button on the radio, “Dispatch, we’ve got a problem. Uh- contact the CDC and possibly the FBI too if the police haven’t already done that. Then we need to know how to proceed. These kids need to be in quarantine. I don’t know what they breathed in, but it’s bad. Over.”

Jason nodded and the two men continued to hold their charges, giving them the oxygen their bodies were trying desperately to take in, yet was continuing fighting to do so. He hoped that the CDC responded quickly and would know how to help them because anything they might do could exacerbate the problem since they didn’t know what substance was released into their bodies. Tears came to the eyes to hear the girl struggling so hard to breathe, to feel her lay motionless, to look over and see the boy flit in and out of consciousness. Every time Logan came to, his eyes immediately went to the girl called Veronica, a desperate look in his eyes, hand reaching out before losing consciousness again.

They needed a miracle and Jason hoped that one would be forthcoming…


	2. It Hurts So Much To Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Veronica begin the road to recovery and perhaps the road to reconciliation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Many thanks to my beta Saoirse Konstantin, I throw hugs and flowers at your feet, dear sister. Also, I would like to thank all of you who sent kudos and have reviewed. Now onto the premier event!_

Two days passed since the night in the Echolls’ house that led to Logan and Veronica being exposed to an unknown toxin that invaded and attacked bodies. Logan was sure that he had never been so sick in his life. The pressure was like an elephant sitting on his chest while breath wheezed in and out, each one taking effort. Skin flushed as fevers came and left, leaving him alternating between suffering from chills or being so hot it was like suffocating. Stomach cramped from not eating but turned at the thought of food all at the same time. Muscles ached as if he’d been out surfing for far beyond his limits. Headaches came and passed, making reading or sometimes even watching the tv an impossible task. Consciousness flitted in and out while his body demanded sleep, trying to fight whatever was attacking it.

Every time he woke, thoughts flew immediately to Veronica, who lay in the other bedroom of the guesthouse. A helplessness overwhelmed. Nobody had the knowledge what to do for either of them or had answers to why Veronica wouldn’t wake up. She appeared to suffer all the same symptoms he did, but with more severity. The frustrating part was not knowing, since she couldn’t talk like Logan and tell them her symptoms. The doctor saw only the physical symptoms that presented. All Logan wanted was to see those big beautiful blue eyes open and look at him, those lips to snap some snarky, witty comment, some kind of reassurance that she would be okay. The only thing that had provided any measure of relief was that there had been no more seizures and her vitals stayed steady and strong each time checked.

Don Lamb, playing sheriff, overruled everyone that terror-filled night, declaring that because they didn’t know what had caused the severe reaction, neither Logan, Veronica or the two EMT’s were to leave the grounds. Thumbs in his gun belt and attempting to look competent, sneering while he announced they didn’t want this spreading any further. The CDC doctor agreed while assessing the situation several hours later. Logan had regained consciousness by then, though still needed oxygen, and could answer questions about what happened. The local FBI arrived and suited up in hazmat suits, taking possession of the package which turned out to be a chemical bomb type delivery system, rigged to go off when the box opened.

Informed of the situation, his mom chose to stay with Aaron at the hospital, telling him via phone there was nothing she could do there anyway, then arranging for Veronica and himself to move into the smaller two-bedroom guesthouse on the grounds and the two EMT’s to the larger guesthouse. The adults agreed the smaller house would be better for them, the smaller space easier to navigate. Veronica remained unconscious and since having a full-time nurse in the house with them was not possible because of the situation, at least he would be close and able to call for help if needed. His mother insisted on paying the costs for all medical equipment needed, including the hazmat suits required for the CDC doctor and nurse to wear while examining them, and to monitor the EMTs. Lynn declared that they would spare no expense for their care. Someone got in touch with Keith Mars and after being apprised of the situation he found the first flight home back to Neptune.

So far, Jason and Alex had shown no signs of infection; the precautions they took suiting up before caring initially for him and Veronica seemed to stop contamination. They were to remain under observation to make sure they didn’t develop any symptoms for two weeks. A doctor came in once a day to check on himself and Veronica, and a nurse came in the morning and evening to monitor vitals. He also checked every few hours via phone unless sleeping, allowing some monitoring when it was only them in the house. A portable x-ray machine had been brought in the day before and showed that there was no fluid in their lungs. A portable CAT scan verified that there was no head trauma to Veronica. Blood tests showed that they were fighting off an aggressive virus, but what kind of virus, nobody knew. It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before

He jerked awake, body immediately going into a coughing fit, causing lungs and throat to burn. After sitting up, he hunched over while his body fought to get something, anything out to make it easier to breathe, but nothing was forthcoming. After some time, the hacks subsided, allowing him to rest back against the pillows again, panting, a struggle to get oxygen.

He groaned, laying back against the pillows to catch his breath, eyes closing. Body covered in fever sweat, he grunted and decided a shower was in order, hoping that would help to at least make him feel a bit more human. Slow movements guided him while getting out of bed and making the way to the connecting bathroom. A twist of the dial in the shower, turning the water as hot as possible, undressing, and stepping under the rainfall showerhead. A groan fell from his lips while resting his tired body against the tiled wall as water fell, washing away the loathsome, clinging sweat. After standing for several long moments, the steam filled the glass-enclosed shower and worked its way into his ailing body; breathing in slowly and deeply, struggling to loosen that crushing sensation in his lungs. Hands trembling while reaching for the shampoo before pouring a generous amount into his hand and scrubbing it into hair. Head hanging forward, working his fingers through the hair to get all the shampoo out. Hands grabbing the body wash next and working the lather over skin, leaving a sense of being a little more human, even if weaker by the second.

Twenty minutes after beginning, the water turned off, and he felt decontaminated. While reaching for a towel, a painful sigh slipped out, aching muscles protesting at the movement. A moan escaped while using the cloth to dry his body, a reminder to take it very easy. Out of nowhere, a wave of sadness crashed through him, realizing that it was December twenty-fifth, Christmas Day. Eyes blinked rapidly and stomach muscles clenched, chest muscles pinched tighter. He had been so happy when Veronica agreed to stay, and though he would never admit it, excited to spend the holiday with her. For once, the day wouldn’t be a production of opening presents while a photographer snapped pictures that would help bolster his father’s ‘family man’ image. There wouldn’t be the grand meal of a roasted turkey that was usually a standby of tradition, once again pictures snapped showing ‘a joyous family’ enjoying the holiday meal. But he didn’t care. Veronica would spend Christmas with him. Chinese food or cereal, it wouldn’t matter. It would be a real Christmas, celebrated with someone who wanted to have him around. And also Backup. In secret, he had been hoping to bribe the loveable pit bull into sleeping with him. Been looking forward to tussling with the dog he had loved from the moment he laid eyes on him.

Melancholy thoughts filled his mind while making the way back into the bedroom. With the dresser as a support to lean against, he found a fresh pair of boxers, pajama pants and a t-shirt before dressing. About to get back into bed, he stopped. _‘I don’t want to be by myself. What I want is to spend time with Veronica, even if she is still asleep. Being near her- I don’t understand it but it’s like it used to be, a warm, safe feeling. Would it be wrong to go into her room?’_

Hands pressed against the wall for support, he made the way across the hall to the bedroom where Veronica lay, still in the sleep that wouldn’t let go. A soft coo and pets to the loyal dog guarding her room before giving the command to stay. He opened the bedroom door and carefully slipped inside. Breath short and having to lean back against the door coughing, the exertion from that little distance taking its toll. He gazed at Ronnie laying in bed. The cherry wood four post bed and light blue and white bedding made her look like a princess, waiting for Prince Charming to come and kiss her, waking her from a cursed sleep. A soft snort escaped at those thoughts.

_‘That was the old pink Veronica. The new badass V’ronica doesn’t need a prince to save her. She’ll save herself.’_ Tilting his head, gazing while she lay still, allowing him the chance to study her without having to be covert about it. _‘Why did she cut her hair? It was so pretty, I always wanted to run my fingers through it and see if it was as soft as it looked. The short hair though… She looks so hot with her short hair.’_

If he were to be honest with himself, he had been half in love with Veronica from the day they met on the soccer field after watching her team crush the other one. That confident girl with pigtails, mud on her face and uniform with knee socks. Enamored, he had wanted to get to know her better and ask her out, until that evening when Duncan had waxed poetic about her and how interested he was. Logan stepped back and out of the way, wanting to be a good friend. When Lilly started paying him attention, it seemed the perfect distraction for the longing thoughts that lingered in his mind. Those feelings that began that first day never left, in fact they grew, even in the darkest moments filled with rage and hate that he directed at Veronica, seeing no other target. A part of his heart reminded him he loved and wanted her.

How he had hated that part of himself, tried to drown it in alcohol and girls, tried to kill it every way he could think of but never succeeding. Though he had loved Lilly wholeheartedly and always would, a part of him always loved Veronica. Not enough to make him unfaithful to Lilly or stand in the way of his best friend, but enough that it caused him to ache watching her and the Donut move through their youthful puppy love. Sometimes he wondered if Lilly knew and that was why she punished him by flirting with other guys and cheating. Why she began the cycle of breaking up and hurting him, just to drag him back into her circle and start all over again. Even wondered if that was what he deserved.

While getting to know Veronica better during those years of the fab four, he realized she was out of his reach. Too pure and sweet for someone like him. He didn’t deserve soft and wholesome, too broken and fucked up to be worthy of someone like her. Duncan was the charming prince she deserved. One day, something changed. Duncan started to pretend she didn’t exist, something he still didn’t understand and had never thought okay. Even the crown prince himself had admitted, one night while drunk, that Ronica had done nothing wrong. Then that stupid party. He had been furious at Veronica when she told Lilly about Yolanda throwing herself at him, though admittedly he hadn’t pushed the girl away right away either. The final blow was when Lilly died; whatever was still there, holding them together by a thread, shattered into a million pieces and everything went to hell. _‘It wasn’t Lilly dying that caused the change. And it’s obvious an enormous part was because of the shit I did and encouraged others to do. But something significant changed her from the princess she was before last Christmas and the badass she became when school started again.’_

Curiosity made him wonder what had caused the change, but didn’t deny that the fresh look and attitude only made her more attractive, which only frustrated him more. This Veronica… this Veronica could keep up with him. Wasn’t sweet and demure like a princess out of a book. This girl had edges, a wicked sense of humor, a sharp tongue and wouldn’t put up with anyone’s crap. Lilly had always said that Veronica was red satin and needed to let it out. Lilly was wrong. Veronica was black leather and red silk; it was an amazing sight to see.

Knees buckled slightly, bringing him back to reality. Brown eyes stung and shoulders slumped while gazing at the beauty on the bed, wishing she would wake up. Although not wanting to admit it, he couldn’t stand the thought of losing her. These confusing, affectionate thoughts conflicted with the other thoughts of lingering anger but were quickly taking over while he realized that he really didn’t hate her and had been a colossal asshole over the last year. He wondered if their relationship was salvageable. A shot of fear ran along his spine while wondering what he would do if it wasn’t. A gasp, eyes widened when an epiphany hit home _‘I don’t want to lose Veronica. I can’t. I miss her. I want to fix things. I need to stop the other assholes from preying on her. I need to end what I started and make things okay again.’_

Feet stumbled while taking him further into the room, hands on the wall or furniture for support and balance, shuffling his way to the bed. He wanted to crawl under the covers and gather her into his arms but knew that even if she wasn’t asleep; they weren’t anywhere near that stage. Need thrummed through him. He moved to the unoccupied side of the California king-size bed. Hands shook when grabbing the throw blanket at the bottom of the mattress before he carefully crawled onto the enormous bed, lying on top of the covers. Rough coughs racked his body for several long moments before releasing him. Movements were careful while rolling to his side and facing her, weakly covering himself with the throw blanket and keeping a noticeable distance between them. A sigh, muscles relaxing, turning to liquid just being near her. One hand slipped up under the pillow and the other hand moved to rest in the space between them. Exhaustion overwhelmed while eyes drooped and his head became too heavy to lift. Logan slipped into a deep, healing, dreamless sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LoVe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Logan! Logan, wake up, please!”

The hoarse, frantic voice brought him back to the surface from his dream. A loud yawn escaped a wide mouth while sleep slowly slipped away. Another bear-like yawn fell from his lips as he stretched out, only to curl back up and finally, chocolate eyes dragged open to see cerulean blue eyes, darting and so wide he could see the white all around, staring back. A lazy smile tugged at lips, curving them and still in that moment of being caught between dream and reality he murmured, “Hey, V’ronica, you’re awake.” The reality of the statement hit him and suddenly he was wide awake, stomach filled with butterflies. “Oh my god, you’re awake Veronica!” In shock, he realized she was holding the covers up to her chin, curled into a ball, shaking.

Logan moved too fast, sitting up before falling back with a moan, dizziness making everything spin around and around. Veronica’s eyes got impossibly wider as they watched his every move. “Logan, are you okay? What’s going on? Why are we here? What happened? Wait- why are we in the same bed? We didn’t- didn’t” She stuttered, tears welled up in her blue eyes, her hands pushing against the bed to move away, small body quaking so hard it was amazing the bed wasn’t shaking with it.

He had to calm her and quickly. Head still spinning, he quickly cleared up the most important issue, the one that had her so frantic. “No, no Ronnie, we didn’t sleep together, I swear. I mean we slept in the same bed but we didn’t have sex. It’s okay, please calm down, I won’t hurt you.” Veronica’s muscles relaxed slightly at the information. He cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed, mind whirling. While he understood why that reaction if they had, had sex and there being no memory would upset her, there seemed to be something deeper in the reaction, possibly when they were both better they could talk… _‘I have to gain trust back first. Make sure she knows that I really want to be friends and I’m not trying to find information to hurt her. Then I can ask.’_

“What happened?” The voice came out hoarse and she winced, hand coming to her throat, massaging while speaking. “And why am I so sick? The last thing I remember is sitting in the kitchen with you and opening that damn present.” Delicate hand gripped the covers, keeping them pulled up. Teeth bit into her bottom lip and her body stayed curled up into a ball, although her eyes glinted with a bit of the steel he’d grown used to seeing since her change.

In response, he took a deep breath, which caused him to cough. With a roll, he pushed his face into the pillow and waited for it to subside. A soft groan escaping when he rolled back and faced her seemed to change Veronica’s demeanor. “Are you sick too?” Her eyes stayed wide but lost the franticness, head tilted and he remembered this look, it was the same one she’d given him when he hurt himself wiping out.

“Yeah, and about that present, it seems someone wanted to hurt dear ole papa Echolls” the last two words came out in a sneering tone, lips twisted in an angry grimace, eyes going cold and hard. “They sent him a chemical bomb that released some kind of virus when opened. Nobody knows what it is or why it’s affected you worse than it has me.” Eyes looked down and fidgety hands plucked randomly at the blanket, searching for a loose threat to pull. “You passed out and scared us so much, Ronica. You had a fucking seizure in the driveway. I- I thought you would die.” The last couple words were a mere whisper in the air, only loud enough for Veronica to hear because she was facing him.

“Oh!” Blue eyes widened and one small hand reached out and grabbed his, clasping it. “But- we’ll be okay, right? I mean, obviously I woke up… Wait, how long have I been asleep? I need to go home, call my dad! Backup, oh god, has anyone been taking care of Backup?” Veronica’s voice cracked, raising at least two octaves, words coming fast again, tumbling over each other. “My dad- he must be in a panic not knowing where I am! I need to go, Logan!” Eyes looked wildly around while her frail body shot up fast as if she had the ability to jump out of bed and run out

If his reflexes weren’t as quick as they were from surfing, Veronica would have ended up on the ground. By hastily wrapping his arms around her as the little strength in her body gave out, he prevented her from tumbling to the floor. A quiet moan that sounded like pure misery escaped, eyes closed, harsh, rapid breathing filling the quiet room. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you. Calm down and let me explain, okay? Backup is okay, and so is your dad, I swear. Lie back down, you’re too sick to be up and about right now.”

A weak agreeing nod answered while he gently maneuvered her back to her original position, brushing hair back away from her face. She looked at him with enormous owl-like eyes, “Why is the world spinning? This is worse than that time I drank all those hard lemonades when you guys told me I couldn’t really get drunk off of them.” She moaned again, bringing her hands to press to her head, as if this would stop it all.

A chuckle escaped him while memories of that night flooded his mind. They hadn’t intended for Veronica to get drunk, just a little tipsy, but as usual, he and Lilly had gotten distracted by each other and gone off for some fun. By the time they returned, it was too late. Ronnie was drunk, giggly, and singing along with The Divinyls’ _I Touch Myself_ , adding suggestive though tame dance moves much to his and Lilly’s delight while Duncan tried desperately to get her to sit down.

That thought made him stop for a moment. Mind changed tracks and flipped through other memories quickly while realizing how much Duncan had tried to dictate what Ronnie did, even what she wore. He never outright ordered her to do anything, and Logan was sure that Duncan had never threatened her. But looking back and examining things now, Donut would word things a certain way… like a parent telling their child they disappointed them when he disapproved of something she did. And ‘Ronica, sweet, naïve Veronica would hang her head, apologize and quietly agree to whatever Duncan wanted. _‘Why did I never realize this before? Was I not paying attention? Was I too wrapped up in Lilly to see what my best friend was doing to her? Duncan didn’t want her to be Veronica, he wanted her to fit in a mold that he had in his mind. Fuck, I didn’t protect her then either. I’ve really failed her.’_

“Logan?” He jumped before starting to cough again at his name. “Are you okay? You started to answer and then kind of drifted away? I’ve been calling your name for nearly a minute!”

Shaken fully out of his thoughts and swallowing hard, wincing at the burn. “Sorry, got lost in my thoughts. Um- where was I? Oh yeah, so someone made up a bomb with a virus that they can’t identify yet. Wrapped it up in a pretty box and delivered it meaning for my bastard of a father to open it. But-” A sigh escaped through thinned out lips. “But, I needed to be an ass and opened it instead and exposed us both. I’m so sorry, V’ronica. I messed everything up and you’ve been so sick and wouldn’t wake up and-” Hands come up running and tugging through his hair.” Eyes close against the stinging, voice rough but because of a lump in his throat that has nothing to do with the illness this time.

Veronica weakly reached her hand up and stopped him from pulling his hair. Calm voice with a softness that made his heart skip a beat. It had been so long since he’d heard it, “Hey, you didn’t know what was in that box. It’s not your fault. Let’s be real here, I probably would have done the same thing. Possibly gone about it a different way but, well, you know how curious I get. But what about my dad and what about Backup?”

At that, Logan’s lips curved up slightly. Finally, there was something he could give her. A deep breath before crawling out of bed slowly, moving toward the door, clenching his teeth against the fatigue and pain. A flourish twist of the knob opened the door revealing the eager pit bull. Backup bounded in before jumping up on the bed, quickly wiggling up to the middle of it to ‘kiss’ his mistress, snuggling against her and letting out brief doggy sighs. “He’s been really worried.” The corner of his mouth curved upward, watching the scene before him. “But the doctors said he couldn’t come in until you were awake, in case he accidentally hurt you or made things worse while you wouldn’t be able to tell us.”

Slow steps, holding onto furniture once more to help with balance while making his way back to the other side of the bed and climbing back up onto the mattress, pulling the throw blanket up over his shivering body. “Your dad can’t come see you because- well, nobody but the dressed up doctor and nurse can come see us but he knows and is back in Neptune. The doctors have kept him appraised and I’ve even talked to him. The sheriff is not a fan, given that conversation.”

“Logan, you’re shivering and I can hear your teeth chattering. You should go back to your own bed. Thank you for telling me. I can ask the rest when the doctor comes next time. I’m- I’m guessing from how sick I am and you look we’re not going anywhere for awhile.” A frown had her lips curving downward, nose scrunched up slightly. “Hey where are we, anyway?”

“Oh- um, we’re in the smaller guest house. I don’t think you’ve ever been here before, in fact I’m not sure before this I’ve been in here before. We’re pretty much one another’s company for the next few weeks.”

“Wait, a minute! Did you say a few weeks? No! Absolutely not. I have too much to do. I can’t lie here in bed for a few weeks. And Logan, that long? With only you and I? We’ll kill each other by the end of it!” Her blue eyes darted around, breaths growing shallow and fast while wheezing in and out of her chest. In a sudden movement, Veronica struggled to sit up again. Backup let out a loud whine followed by a sharp bark toward his mistress.

“Ronnie, calm down. Veronica! Please, you need to calm down. Don’t pass out on me again, please.” If she had been paying attention, she might have noticed the shaking clear in his voice, the way hands trembled while stroking her hair, eyes the color of dark honey, wide with panic. “It’ll be okay, we’ll deal with it. Lie back, okay? Focus on breathing, follow my lead.” Loud with purpose, he drew in air through his nose and let it out through his mouth with deliberate slowness, praying the coughing wouldn’t start again. Lungs filled with fire while he forced them to work but he didn’t care. It was more important for her to breathe. Logan’s hand grasped Veronica’s delicate one, pressing it to his chest, making her feel the breaths while hearing it. This action seemed to flip a switch because she calmed down, the rhythm of breath slowed.

Once Veronica was breathing regularly again, Logan fell back against the pillows, a soft sound escaping, eyes falling closed while his head spun. Stomach cramps gripped him without warning, causing him to moan, curling up. “Oh Logan! I’m so sorry. You’re just as sick as I am, aren’t you? And I just started interrogating you without thinking. I’m sorry I freaked out.”

Backup whined under his breath and wiggled away from Veronica, moving to Logan and nuzzling him. His arm wrapped around the dog in a loose hug. Backup let out another soft sound, looking back and forth, from one to the other several times. “I still can’t believe how much or quickly you bonded with my dog, even faster than me or my dad!. I remember how every time we met up here to swim you always asked me to bring him. You never cared when he jumped in and out of the pool. You always jumped in and played with him. Sometimes you even ignored Lilly, Duncan and I in favor of him.” Her voice was that soft sweet tone again, and it made his lips curve up happily.

“You know Ronica, they say dogs have a sixth sense and are excellent judges of character. Maybe- maybe that should help when I tell you how I want to make things right? I’m not really that psychotic jackass I’ve been for the last year. We had three exceptional years of friendship before that. Maybe we could try again?”

“Maybe, but I’m not just going to trust you, Logan. And we have a lot to talk about when we’re not so sick. Speaking of which, shouldn’t you be in your bed sleeping or whatever so you can recover? Why are you in my room and on my bed, trying to steal my dog?” Veronica reached over and, using the excuse to pet Backup, let her fingers brush against his a few times. Taking any sting out of her words.

“I- I didn’t want to be alone anymore. I wanted to be in here with you, even if you weren’t awake yet.” Looking anywhere but at her and cringing at the heat on his cheeks. “I wanted to be near you. I figured with the California king, it would give us enough room and I got on top of the covers, I wasn’t trying to be- or do…”

A breath escaped that Veronica, and she nodded. “Well, if you are going to stay in here with me, get under the covers. That throw blanket isn’t enough to keep you warm and you’re shivering badly. I can hear your teeth chattering. Besides, it’s not like Backup would let you do anything, anyway.” Pink lips curved up, but it was weak, eyelids drooped and a yawn escaped. With a turn of her head, she coughed into her pillow, petite body jerking a little with the force. When it was over, she turned back again and looked at him with eyes that barely stayed open. “Hmm, more sleep would be good for us both. I don’t mind you staying in here, I guess, as long as you stay on your side okay?”

Not about to argue, he pushed the covers under him with his feet and then burrowed under them, humming at the warmth. He nodded in agreement when Veronica requested him to stay on his side. Muscles relaxed at the realization he wasn’t being banished back to his room. The desire to stay here strong. Things were better when near her. _‘Wait, what? Things were better when Veronica was near? Where are these feelings coming from? I mean yeah, I missed her, I may as well admit it but- it must be because I’m sick. That must be it, I’m too tired to think right now._ ’ Heavy eyelids drooped and slid shut while sleep tugged him under.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LoVe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A snuffling sound and movement woke him again a few hours later, body stretching out to its full six foot length before curling back up comfortably. Lazy eyelids opened and the first sight he encountered was a grinning pit bull who enthusiastically dragged his tongue along his cheek. A chuckle rumbled from his chest, “Hey buddy, I’m happy to see you too but I thought we had an agreement about the face.” Head tilted so he could rub his cheek against the blanket and get the dog slobber off while also reaching out and scratching the dog behind the ear, laughing again when Backup rolled onto his back hoping to get tummy scratches. More willing to comply and moving to the soft stomach and rubbing, chortling again as the dog wiggled gleefully.

“It’s a little vexing how much my dog likes you. I mean… does that mean I should trust you or that he doesn’t recognize evil when he sees it? Or do you keep sausages on you at all times?” A soft and scratchy but entertained voice broke through the moment. Lips pressed together, swallowing over the lump in his throat, his eyes glanced up for a moment before focusing back on the dog, cheeks hot and growing pink.

“I meant what I said, Ronica. I want to make things right. I’ve missed you and want to be friends again. So maybe you trust your dog’s judgement of people?” Big puppy-dog honey-colored eyes, the sunlight filtering through the blinds making them look lighter, gazed imploringly into ocean colored blue eyes.

Veronica bit her lip and glanced away. “You didn’t answer earlier, how long have I been asleep?”

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to,” mumbling while focusing his gaze on the wiggling dog between them. “It’s been two days now… I mean this is the second day.”

Eyes grew as wide as dinner plates while her hand came to cover her opened mouth, a soft, “oh” escaping her.

His head tilted, eyebrow furrowed, unsure if it upset her about how long she had been unconscious or something else.

Veronica’s hand reached over to wrap around Logan’s large one. “Do you know what this means?”

“That we’ve been miserable for over two days?” The quip fell with no thought from his lips.

“No, you idiot!” A huff, eyes rolled but the smile gracing her lips gave away the fact that she wasn’t upset. “It means it’s Christmas Day! Merry Christmas, Lo.” Her voice grew softer near the end. “I wish I had a gift to give you.” Eyes looked down and she let go of his hand, suddenly moving to pluck at an imaginary thread on the duvet.

A lump formed in his throat. All he had thought about for the last two days was Veronica waking up. He wondered if she realized she used the nickname that he only allowed _her_ to call him, back before this past year. With a gentle touch, he reached over and settled a hand over hers again, stopping her movements. “But you gave me a gift.” There was no way to control the slight shaking in his voice, though he wished to. “You woke up. That’s all I wanted, Ronica.”

Eyes looking suspiciously glassy, she looked up, meeting his gentle brown gaze, lifting the hand under his large one and letting their fingers link for an instant. For a moment, letting the comfort of being together take over. The air grew heavier as they continued to hold one another’s gaze, neither wanting to break. Neither one was sure what was happening, but was sure that something was and it was big, a little scary and with the sense that it would change their lives forever. Before either spoke, the sound of a door opening and closing broke the silence.

A surprised voice broke the two apart “Miss Mars, it’s so good to see you awake. I’m Doctor Streitman and I’ve been the one looking over you both while we try to figure out exactly what has made you sick and how to get you both better.” The tall man was covered head to toe in a bright yellow suit complete with helmet and the soft sound of him breathing his own supply of oxygen. “Let’s get some vitals and draw more blood. Mr. Echolls, what in the world are you doing here instead of your bed?”

Startled at his name he suddenly began coughing, body hunching over, trembling as hacking sounds emerged from his throat, hands gripping the duvet while struggling to gain breaths between the painful coughs ripping from his throat, chest throbbing like someone was jumping on it. Unfortunately, his coughing fit seemed to set one off in Veronica. Delicate body jerking with each harsh sound forcing its way from her throat and like him struggling to get a breath in between each one.

The doctor stood helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do but monitor and make sure neither needed an emergency tracheotomy, searching for any signs that the cough had turned from dry to wet or that they might now start coughing up phlegm but seeing no signs of it. Time ticked on and approximately five minutes later the sounds of hacking and gagging subsided. Both falling back to their pillows winded, covered in a light sheen of sweat as if they had been running.

“I apologize, Mr. Echolls, I didn’t mean to startle you like that. Are both of you all right? Did either of you cough up anything?” Both shook their heads in response, still catching their breath.

Dr. Streitman stepped closer to Veronica’s bedside, slipping a monitor onto her finger and letting it settle there. “Hmmm… oxygen level is around eighty-seven percent which isn’t enough for me to insist you need some but we would like to see that number go up for sure. I will give you a moment and check again along with your blood pressure and temperature. When you are able, I would also like to ask you some questions about how you are.” Veronica’s head moved up and down, glad to be getting a little time to recover

The doctor moved around the enormous bed and slipped the monitor on his finger. Lips pressed tightly to remain quiet until it beeped, giving the doctor a reading. “I came in here because I was… well lonely and I needed to be here when Veronica woke up. I didn’t want to frighten her by having her wake up alone.”

A nod of understanding from the doctor before he glanced at the monitor and scribbled something down on the chart on the nightstand. “Oxygen level is at eighty-nine percent, again not horrible but we need to get it up.” Quiet for a moment, the doctor began, “Both of you have the same virus so I don’t see any harm in you being together,” both of them relaxed and he continued, “but if either of you becomes worse, I will insist you stay in your own room.” Their eyes met, and he nodded solemnly while looking at the doctor. Not willing to do anything that put Veronica in jeopardy. Even if it meant suffering by himself.

“All right, let’s get down to business…”

“To defeat the Huns?” Logan interrupted, making Veronica giggle. He loved the Disney movie _Mulan_ and would always sing along, even if it was off key. The experience was always fun, and she always joined in with the singing. Lilly and Duncan had hated it, but there was nothing they could do to stop it. Veronica once voiced to him she secretly thought sometimes he picked the movie when it was his turn purposely to annoy Lils when they were in their fighting periods. He neither confirmed nor denied the accusation.

Both were still running a temperature, Veronica at one hundred and three and he at one hundred and two, but the other vitals were acceptable to the doctor. “There isn’t much I can do for you, I’m sorry. You both look miserable. I put two plates in the refrigerator, a special turkey meal for you if you are hungry. All you need to do is heat it up. The most important thing for you to do is listen to your bodies, if it’s telling you to sleep, then sleep. That and make sure you’re staying hydrated. I want you drinking water almost exclusively, though some Gatorade would be all right too, to help with electrolytes.” Dr. Streitman cracked the knuckles on his right hand, “If you need me, just pick up the phone and I’ll be here. I take about ten minutes to get suited up, but I’ll be here as soon as possible.”

Attention shifting to Veronica, “Now that you’re awake, I want to bring in the CAT scan again and run another one, just as a precaution. If you have any trouble breathing, I need you to let me know because you might need oxygen. We aren’t sure of all the damage by this virus or what it yet might do. And for both of you, I want new x-rays of your chests, it’s important to make sure that fluid isn’t building up, that this isn’t turning into a pneumonia type situation.” 

They merely nodded, both in silent agreement that they wanted him to go. They knew the doctor was there to help but there was no help he could give, by his own words; so they’d rather him go so they could be in misery by themselves. Finally, Dr. Streitman seemed satisfied, “Remember, if you need anything call me, otherwise I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll run those tests.” With those last words, the man turned and left.

“Do you want anything to eat, Ronica? I can go get it for you.”

Veronica raised her eyebrow and then lips twisted into a grimace. “Uh- not right now. Maybe a little later. Thank you, though.”

Slowly nodding and looking down, hands playing with each other, “Ronnie, is it okay- I mean, can I stay in here with you?”

Veronica stayed silent for a moment, frowning and picking at the covers. Backup laid his paw on her thigh, giving her big brown puppy-dog eyes that seemed to decide for her. “Yeah, it’s okay, Lo.”

Warmth filled his belly when the nickname slipped out again, sending a thrill along his spine. There would be a lot of work to do to gain back her trust, he understood that. He may have played the jackass well, but that didn’t mean he was stupid. There was a lot to make up for, to mend what once was and also an understanding that even by mending it, it wouldn’t be the same. Both of them had changed. They would really have to forge a fresh way. _‘I won’t fuck this up again, never again. Lilly is probably screaming at me, watching how I’ve treated Veronica. Most likely would try to haunt my ass and drive me crazy. And she would be right to. It’s not about fixing it really, it’s about making amends and… and creating a new friendship with this new Veronica. Pink Veronica is still there but this Veronica- red silk Veronica is much more my style and we can be a force to be reckoned with if she’s willing. She’s given me a little crack, I have to take it slow, not push her.’_

“Do you want to watch something?” A drowsy voice broke through his musings.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sure. Anything you want is fine.” With careful movements, he sat up and adjusted the pillows against the headboard behind him to sit up comfortably. She followed his lead before pointing the remote at the television housed in the cabinet, turning it on.

The screen sparked on before suddenly Aaron and Lynn Echolls filled the screen, sitting on a couch in what looked like a hotel room. Presents piled around them and on the coffee table in front of them. Aaron dressed in a robe that allowed viewers to see the bandages covering the place where the knife stabbed, resulting in his having to have surgery, and Logan knew that it was deliberate. Lynn dressed in pink silk men’s cut pajamas, perfect hair and makeup, holding Aaron’s hand.

A reporter, looking young enough to go to school with the two of them, crossed her legs before asking, “Aaron, is this the first Christmas your family hasn’t been together? How difficult is this, given your recent brush with death?”

Aaron leaned toward the reporter and Logan grimaced, watching him leer at her legs before answering, “Yes, Lindsey, this is the first Christmas the family could not be together and it’s heartbreaking. As you know, we’re going through a bit of an arduous time right now and what we need more than anything is each other. We’re such a powerful family unit and take our strength from each other. Unfortunately, fate seems to want to test us a bit this year. I’m fortunate enough to have my beautiful wife with me and also my daughter. Trina has flown in from Australia…” the camera panned over to Trina preening, looking overdone as always in a slinky black nightgown utterly inappropriate for television before coming back to the action star, “but my son Logan cannot be here. Someone sent a chemical bomb, intending to hurt me, which my son opened by accident, releasing an unknown virus that has caused him and a friend to become ill with a need to go into quarantine for several weeks. Our family is, of course, devastated and our hearts hurting. Logan is such a monumental part of our lives and family, so not having him here with us… well, it’s not the same.”

Then, Aaron turned the famous brown Echolls’ eyes onto the screen, giving the famous Echolls' soulful gaze, meant to portray warmth. Logan knew better, saw the glint of cruelty behind the mask. The movie star’s next words had his body tensing. “Logan, son, I’m disappointed you aren’t here. The family is let down by your presence not being here. We’ll have time to make this up once you’re well, though.”

“We thought along with inviting people out there to celebrate with us here, we would open some of his gifts, that way he will see it and feel like he’s here with us.” Aaron’s eyes glinted and looked at Lynn who smiled back, reaching for the first gift and handing it to him who made a production of unwrapping a Rolex Sea-Dweller 4000, the best diving watch on the market, holding it up for the camera to get an expert shot. “My son is quite the surfer, aren’t you, Logan? I’m sure you’ll get excellent use out of this!”

Veronica’s eyes were wide, mouth open with a hand covering it as she stared at the television. He stared in disbelief, shaking his head absently while for the next hour, they watched his parents open his Christmas gifts for the world to watch. “Eat your heart out Bing Crosby, Aaron Echolls is here to take your crown,” he muttered darkly.


	3. A Reason To Start Over New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite duo is still sick and trapped in quarantine together. Maybe it’s time to start really breaking down some walls and talking. Plus, a little innocent cuddling doesn’t hurt. I mean, who doesn’t need cuddles when sick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to CubbieGirl1723, who has agreed to beta for me on this story. I know that it will be better for it. Thank you, my friend.
> 
> TW: Discussion Canon Child Abuse  
> TW: Discussion Canon Sexual Assault

The next morning Logan woke warm and comfortable, though his body ached like death warmed over. He frowned at the soft weight against his side. Then Veronica snuffled in her sleep and she snuggled closer to him. Soft hair brushed against Logan’s chest and his heavy eyes blinked open. It was then he realized they had migrated toward the center of the bed and each other during the night.

Veronica lay curled next to him, head on his chest, using him for a pillow. In an instant, Logan’s mind flew back to memories of the sleepovers spent in the Kane mansion. The fab four would fall asleep in the media room together, watching movies. After the movies, they would laugh while building a blanket fort. Then the four of them would crawl in the tight space to sleep. Duncan and Lilly always migrated to the outsides during the night, spreading out as if trying to escape. More than once taking the fort down in their effort to get away. He and Veronica, though, always ended up curled up together. Both Kanes ridiculed them about it. Logan never admitted it, but he had lived for those sleepovers. It was the only time he could be close to her, the way his heart yearned to.

He lay unmoving, unwilling to disturb or wake Veronica. Logan hoped she wouldn’t be angry when she woke and saw how they had ended up during the night. He bit his bottom lip and wondered if he should try to move them apart. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it, not wanting to lose contact. Letting his mind drift, Logan thought about yesterday and the shitshow they had watched on tv. _How can people watch and not see behind the mask? Do they not see that he’s not a good person or father? Can nobody see the threat in his words? He’s not that talented of an actor. Are people willing to be that blinded?_

A heavy sigh escaped from deep within his chest, and he let his eyes close again. _This sucks and I hate that we’re sick- that she’s sick, but I’m so glad Ronica is with me. Please- whoever is out there in charge of the universe, please, let us find our way back together again. Never let me forget how much worse life is being on the opposite side of Veronica._

As much as Logan didn’t want to get up, his bladder had other ideas. Another heavy sigh blew through his lips when he realized he had to move. With his tongue peeking out through his teeth, he concentrated on sliding out of bed, not wanting to wake up the sleeping beauty in it.

Veronica let out a little sound. Her hand searched the warm spot he had been occupying. “Logan?” Coughs racked her body and his eyes popped wide when she turned red in the face, struggling to get oxygen.

He was back at her side immediately, rubbing her back, and helping her to sit up. Stomach knotted and hands trembling. The image of her turning blue and then dying flooded his mind. His tired and foggy brain scrambled to remember the steps of CPR he had mastered when learning to surf. Several agonizing minutes later, the coughs subsided, but her breaths were still heavy and labored

“Hey- you’re alright, it’s okay. Slow breaths.” Logan grabbed the bottle of water on the nightstand and opened it. His large hand wrapped around her delicate one, steadying it so she could sip the liquid. “I’m right here.” He took the water bottle back and set it on the nightstand when she finished, then continued to rub circles on her back.

“Where were you going?” Her voice was soft, hoarse, fading in and out, and some syllables were missing. Logan, familiar with ‘Veronica speak’ could decipher her, though. Her sunken, glassy eyes gazed at him, waiting for her answer. 

“The bathroom, I was coming right back.” Logan’s own voice was little more than a croak. “Ronica, you need to lay back down. Your skin is hot and you’re pale. I’m going to call the doctor.”

Logan studied his Veronica. Her cheeks were red, while the rest of her looked whiter than the sheets on the bed. Her petite body swayed to one side, then the other, and he didn’t think she realized it was happening. A light sheen of sweat covered her, and he worried how high her fever might be.

She attempted to lift her arm, to wave her hands and the suggestion away. But it fell midway with the effort, and Veronica sighed and nodded instead. “Can you help me to the bathroom first? Then I promise to get back in bed and we can call the doctor.”

Logan contemplated her request for a moment. He understood where she was coming from. His own bladder screamed at him. But the worry that she would fall knotted the pit of his stomach. After a long pause, he nodded. “Okay, here’s the deal. I’ll do it, but I’m waiting outside the door in case you need me.”

Veronica crossed her arms, and her eyes narrowed in a glare. Several long moments passed before she huffed and her beautiful face went pink. Empathy formed a lump in his throat and Logan swallowed around it; he got it. He wouldn’t want her outside the door. After a pregnant pause she nodded, and Logan released the breath held in his chest. 

He wished he could scoop her up and carry her. Instead, he helped her up. They used furniture and walls for extra support and they made their way to the bathroom. After washing her hands, face and brushing her teeth, Logan helped her back to bed. He stumbled his way back to his side of the bed and collapsed, the last of his strength drained away.

Both suffered through another round of coughing before Logan could pick up the phone. After the fifth ring, the doctor picked up, sounding asleep. Between hacks, Logan explained the situation. Dr. Streightman assured him he would be over in ten minutes. Satisfied, Logan rolled onto his back after hanging up, wheezing. His throat burned with each cough and his chest ached. Veronica murmured words of comfort; her small hand rubbed circles on his sternum. A heavy pressure on his leg caused him to look down. Backup dog whined in concern, a paw on each of his legs. Logan managed a weak smile and stroked the dog.

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” Veronica’s raspy voice startled him. She coughed again before taking a drink of water and lying back down.

Logan managed a slight smile, nodding while both rested, waiting for the doctor. Worried any movement might set off a coughing fit, Logan lay still. 

Dr. Streightman arrived seven minutes after receiving Logan’s phone call. The moment he saw the pair, his eyes widened and his mouth set in a frown. Immediately taking the no-touch thermometer, he got a reading for Veronica. “One-oh- three point two,” he muttered while he moved to take Logan’s. “One-oh-three point five.”

Taking out a small recorder and pushing the button, he announced his name, and the date, followed by their names. Then recorded their temperatures before continuing. “Both patients are pallid with flushed cheeks. Skin sallow and clammy to the touch. Both exhibit sunken eyes with a glassy appearance, dark bruising around them.” Ragged coughs interrupted his dictation. Both teens rolled to their sides, almost gagging. The coughs produced nothing except making the two more miserable than before.

When it was over, Logan and Veronica lay back again, panting. Their hands found one another’s and clasped together while gulping for breaths. Backup, who had gotten down, paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, letting out soft whines.

Doctor Streightman whistled through clenched teeth. His green eyes tightened and narrowed. “Okay kids, I hate to say this, but I need more blood. We need to figure out what is going on with you two because we can’t afford for it to get any worse.”

He stalked from the bedroom. There was a soft clinking of glass and other sounds, which made Logan conclude he was gathering supplies. Then he was back. With efficient movements, he drew several vials from both and labeled them carefully.

“We’re going to change the schedule for now. I don’t think you’re getting enough fluid. If that doesn’t change within the next twelve hours, you’ll both need to be on IV’s getting the fluid into you. I’ll be in to check on you every two hours, take your vitals each time. Also, I can make sure you get some water or other type of fluid during that time. I’ll take responsibility for getting your meals. You should only get out of bed when necessary. Understood?”

“But, won’t that put you more at risk for catching what we have?” Logan strained to make his raspy voice come out of his burning throat. His heart pounding in his chest, tremors shook his entire body. “You can’t get sick! You need to be okay to take care of V’ronica.”

“And you, he needs to take care of you too, Lo.” Veronica’s weak voice cut in and glassy blue eyes gazed at him.

Dr. Streightman cleared his throat. “The risk will increase, but I am wearing a full suit so I am well protected. I will take every precaution. I didn’t agree with having you alone like you’ve been, but my superiors overruled that decision. Now I’m insisting. You need to have someone take care of you, at least until you are on the mend.”

Logan bit his lip. On one hand, he wanted—no needed— Veronica to have what she required. And until he could take care of her himself, this seemed the only solution. Plus, with the doctor here, he would catch things immediately if they turned for the worse. But if the doctor got sick, then what would they do? There didn’t seem to be a choice, though. So Logan nodded his head in assent while Veronica murmured an, “Okay,” her eyes falling closed.

The doctor nodded back and left the room again. The tinkling of glass followed, and then he was back with two large cups of water. “Now, I want you to have finished these by the time I return. I’ll leave a pitcher of water too, and if you can manage more than that one glass, it would be better, but let’s start slow.” He again left the room before returning a moment later with said pitcher. The doctor placed it on Logan’s bedside.

Limbs heavy and moving slowly, Logan sat up against the headboard and stroked Veronica’s blond hair. She let out a little whimper and moved closer. “Want to sleep.”

“I understand, baby, but we have to drink some water first, okay? Then we can sleep.” The endearment slipped out, and neither caught it.

“Okay.” The whisper was tiny and Logan’s heart ached. _His_ Veronica’s voice wasn’t tiny or soft or small. _His_ Ronica’s voice was powerful, full of wit and barbs for those that crossed her. He needed his Ronica to get better, to have that powerful voice again.

Channeling his strength, Logan helped her sit up. Then he got the glass of water. Again, steadying the glass because her fingers were trembling, he encouraged Veronica to sip rather than gulp down the liquid. It took awhile, but she drank the whole thing. Then he helped her lie down, smoothing back her hair.

Dull blue eyes gazed at him. “You too. You drink your water too, then sleep with me, Lo.”

With a nod, he realized how his neck and back ached. It wasn’t pain like Aaron inflicted, but a throb that made the tiniest of movement hurt, made it difficult to move. But, for Veronica, he picked up his glass, sipping the water until there was none left. Then he lay down and closed his eyes.

“Logan?”

“Hmm?”

“Would it be okay if we cuddled again?”

In response, Logan rolled onto his side and opened his arms. “Come ‘ere Ronnie,” he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep on the edges now. “I missed cuddling with you.”

Veronica wiggled over and into his arms before curling up. “Me too. I hate that we started fighting.” The drowsy quality of her voice made Logan aware she was on the verge of sleep too. It was probably also the reason she was willing to admit such a thing. He wasn’t sure if it was somnolence or delirium, but he would take it.

“So stupid. Never hated you. So sorry.” He drifted, but the words were sincere.

“Talk later, be okay.” Veronica’s soft voice answered, body snuggling closer, hand patted on his chest while both drifted off to sleep.

**A Reason To Start Over New**

Several hours later, Logan surfaced when he heard his name said in a quiet tone. His heavy eyes struggled to open. Bringing his hand up to rub them, he tried to clear his blurred vision. Aware enough, he didn’t want to disturb the sleeping beauty next to him.

Dr. Streightman came into focus. “Time for you guys to wake up and get some more fluid in you and some food if you’re able. Your fevers have lowered, at least for the time being, so it should be easier for you.”

Logan nodded, and then his nose wrinkled. “Ugh. I need a shower.”

The doctor chuckled. “If you can extract yourself from Miss Mars, we could let her sleep a little longer. I’ll let you go to your room and shower, but I need to be outside the door in case you get dizzy or fall. Those are the terms.”

The snarky comment of how he had been showering by himself and been in worse shape sat on the tip of Logan’s tongue. But he held it back. It would open things up to too many questions, and it was better if the doc was there. _Hadn’t he insisted on the same thing this morning, helping Veronica?_

Logan murmured an agreement and extracted himself away from the cuddly blond. A discontented sound came from Veronica’s throat. So, he moved the pillow he had been using in his place. He watched in fascination when she cuddled around it with a hum and fell back into a deeper sleep. Warmth curled in his belly at the sight. His mind whirled with the why of it.

He took the glass of water the doctor offered, gulping it down the cool liquid. It soothed his dry, raw throat. Then, with slow and deliberate movements, he got off the bed. He held onto the bedpost and made sure he had his bearing before taking any steps. The doctor hovered nearby. It seemed better than earlier, less dreamlike and more in reality. With more confidence he moved from the room, across the hall to his bedroom. Dr. Streightman followed, ready to assist but otherwise observing.

True to his word, the doctor waited outside while Logan made his way into the bathroom. First, he used the facilities and brushed his teeth before turning on the shower. He adjusted the water to hot like normal when a voice floated through the half-closed door. “Make sure you aren’t taking a too hot shower, Logan. That will cause you to get light-headed and put you more at risk for a fall.”

A hot shower sounded amazing. But falling and passing out wasn’t in Logan’s plan. He adjusted the water and then stepped in after shedding his grimy clothes. A groan escaped when the water hit his body, washing away the layer of sweat covering him. Logan hung his head for a minute, letting the water run over him. Then, reaching for his shampoo, he began the ritual of washing his entire body from head to toe. He wasn’t sure he had ever felt anything as wonderful as that shower. Logan was reluctant to turn the water off but was anxious to return to Veronica. He thought of her cuddling with him. _No, that is a million times better than the feeling of this shower._

After some time, he turned off the water and stepped out. Logan dried off and ran a comb through his hair, leaving it at that. Exhausted, he made his way into the bedroom.

Dr. Streightman gave him a smile. “Better?”

“I shed a layer of skin in there. It was fantastic.” The teen muttered, taking a pair of black boxer briefs out of a drawer, followed by a pair of grey jersey pajama pants. He started back toward the bathroom when the doctor’s voice stopped him.

“Logan? What happened to your back?”

Logan froze. _I’m so, so stupid? I forgot to make sure I covered my back!_ After a moment’s hesitation, the lie fell from his tongue. One that he learned to tell a long time ago. “A couple of years ago I was on set with my dad and fooling around with some other kids there. The stunt guys were showing us how they do some stunts and we thought we would try.” Logan shrugs. He made his body relax as he snatched up a black t-shirt, pulling it over his torso. “We were messing around without them there to help us and, well, accidents happen.”

Doctor Streightman made a mm-hmm sound behind him. “Someone should have been supervising you boys. You’ll have those scars for the rest of your life.”

Logan exhaled. “Yeah, but at least there’s a cool story behind it. I’m going to go finish changing.”

The doctor’s voice stopped him again. “I’m going to change the bedding in here, when you’re done, why don’t you get into this bed-”

Logan spun to protest, not caring that he was still only wearing a towel, clothes in hand. He ignored the sensation of dizzying swirling and the way his body swayed. Dr. Streightman held up his hand to stop him.

“I’m going to go wake Veronica. She might like a shower too, so you can give her some privacy while I watch over her. Then when she’s done, I’ll bring her in here. The bed in there needs stripping anyway, and those items washed. We don’t want you laying and sleeping in those germs, and clean bedding always helps when you’re sick.”

The tension melted from Logan’s spine, and he jerked his head in agreement. Then he headed into the bathroom to dress. By the time he emerged again, the sheets were fresh, and the bed looked inviting. Logan found himself more than happy to climb in and accept another glass of water from the doctor.

“After I get Veronica settled, I’ll get some food for you two. You need to eat and get some of your strength up.”

Logan, having spent his energy getting himself clean, nodded. His stomach rumbled at the mention of food. After the doctor left the room, he finished the glass of water and picked up the remote, turning on the TV. A grin crossed his face when he discovered a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon playing. Perfect. Veronica loved the show. And in secret, he might be a Scooby himself, not that he would ever admit that in public. But come on- sassy hot blond fighting bad guys? He was in. Reminded him of someone else he knew, in fact. While the Scooby Gang discussed how they will kill Mayor Wilkins, Logan dozed in and out, never falling into too deep of a sleep, waiting for Veronica.

He woke from his light sleep when the bed shifted later, and Logan opened his eyes. He smiled at Veronica’s choice of pajamas. The pink and white plaid pajama pants were cute and the black tank top reading ‘Classy, Sassy, and a bit Smart Assy.’ made him chuckle. Her still-damp hair tickled his nose with its scent, making him think the word _home_. 

After she was settled, Doctor Streightman went to the kitchen. He returned with a tray bearing two bowls of steaming chicken noodle soup, accompanied with some fresh baked bread and two glasses of apple juice. “Mrs. Navarro has been wringing her hands that she can’t care for you. She sent this down with instructions for you to eat it all.” A smile threatened to take over his lips

Both teens sat up and got situated against the headboard. The aromas from the tray made their stomachs rumble. The doctor’s eyebrows rose when he set the tray down and their eager hands reached for the food. Both were careful to eat slowly, but their appetites were obvious. Several times coughing fits interrupted them. They winced with the pain in their throat and chest. “If I discovered this secret would get you to eat, I would have asked her to make something sooner.”

After swallowing a bit of soft bread, Veronica answered for the both of them. “Have you not tried Mrs. Navarro’s cooking? There is nothing better, and she makes everything with love. It’s so good.” Logan nodded, taking another spoonful of soup and closing his eyes, savoring it. It was perfect, not too spicy but not bland, soothing to his throat and soul.

It didn’t take long for both bowls of soup and the soft bread to disappear, along with the glasses of juice. Neither teen realized how hungry they were until that moment, and now their stomachs were full and warm. Warm because Mrs. Navarro cared about them and this food came from that place of caring.

As the doctor took away the empty dishes. He returned long enough to put two bottles of water on each nightstand and let them know he would be back. Logan and Veronica were lulled and sleepy. They moved together toward the center of the bed and snuggled against one another. Heavy eyes watched Buffy until they drifted off to sleep.

**A Reason To Start Over New**

Logan awoke to the sounds of fighting. Confused, he sprang up and then moaned. Grabbing his head at the pain, his body spun with lightheadedness and ached. Soft hands touched his shoulder.

“Lo? Are you okay? Lie back down.”

Veronica’s hoarse voice broke through his consciousness. He peeked open his eyes and realized the sounds of fighting were coming from the TV. Buffy and Faith were duking it out over something. With a groan, he let himself fall back to the pillows.

One of those delicate hands brushed his forehead, her light touch pressing for a moment. Then the backs of it rested against his cheek. “You’re still warm, but I don’t think your fever is any worse. What happened?”

“Startled awake.” Logan muttered, wishing she would put her hand back against his face. He reveled in the tenderness she showed.

A few minutes passed, then he sat up more slowly and reached for the bottle of water. Logan drank half of it before putting the cap back on and then lying down again. “How long have you been awake, Ronica? You should be sleeping too. Are you okay? Did something happen?” Nerves built up and his stomach flip-flopped. He rolled to his side to examine her, but she looked about the same as when they fell asleep. Her face appeared to have more color to it.

“I’ve only been awake for about twenty minutes. We’ve been asleep for five hours, Lo. It’s okay if we stay conscious for a bit. We need more water, too.” A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, blue eyes soft, and he could gaze at her forever. He wanted to get lost in her, hold her hand, talk with her for hours.

With a start, he realized he was just staring. Heat rushed to his already warm cheeks. “Wow, yeah, okay. Uh- I’ll be right back.” Not moving fast this time, he sat up and started to get out of bed when her voice stopped him.

“Wait- where are you going!” Her hand gripped his forearms. Her eyes peered at him and Veronica bit her bottom lip.

“I gotta take a piss, Ronica.” He laughed when her eyes darted away and a smirk remained as he made his way to the bathroom. Logan was back moments later, crawling into bed again.

“Did the doctor come in?” A glance at the clock showed it was now after eleven at night. Veronica shrugged in response and he assumed that if he did, it wasn’t while she was awake.

She tilted her head, studying him. Then, as if deciding something, Veronica clicked off the tv and set the remote on the nightstand. She rolled to her side, facing him, and narrowed her eyes.

Logan rolled to mirror her and waited. It was obvious there was something that she wanted to say.

“Did you mean what you said?”

Logan frowned. “You’re going to have to be more specific about that.”

“When you said you didn’t hate me, did you mean it?”

“Oh, that. Yeah- yes. I meant it. I’ve been such an asshole. I don’t have the right to ask for you to forgive me or to give me another chance, but yes, I meant it, Ronica.”

“Why did you do it? Why did you turn on me? I was always on your side, Logan.” Her eyes, usually so clear, had storm clouds, but for once it didn’t appear to be with anger so much as confusion. Veronica tilted her head as much as one could while laying down.

Logan drew in a harsh breath and then let it out to the count of five. He knew if he had any chance, then it had to be with honesty. Something he didn’t excel at, but for Veronica, he’d try. “There isn’t anything I can say that will make what I’ve done okay. I need you to understand that I’m aware of that. There’s no excuse for what I’ve done. The only thing that I can do is show you I’m sorry and can be trusted, and that will take time if you give me a chance to do so.”

“My mom made me see a shrink for a while until she realized how dangerous that was.” Logan shook his head and hoped Veronica wouldn't ask why it was dangerous. “I can tell you what he explained to me. About the reason I behaved the way I did. It makes sense, but still doesn’t make my actions okay.”

A long pause passed between the two. Logan hoped with bated breath while Veronica clearly sized things up, looking for the truth. Finally, she nodded and hesitantly reached out one hand, offering it to him. “Please tell me.”

Tears welled up in his eyes with the words. He took her hand in his larger one, linking their fingers together. There was something comforting about the gesture. She used to grab his hand all the time when they talked, back when they were friends. Veronica would do it to stress a point or offer comfort. Or to grab him and pull him along when he wasn’t moving fast enough toward getting the ice cream she wanted. The velvet feeling of her hand in his was comforting, steadying him. Logan promised himself not to lose this again if he could help it.

“The way the shrink explained it was that when someone is grieving and they reach the anger stage-” He paused. “Do you know about the stages of grief?”

She nodded, then started coughing. His free hand moved to her back, rubbing in soothing circles through the fit. His own body ached with each rack of her chest. Once it was over, Veronica drank some water, and he continued.

“When someone is in the anger stage, they’ll lash out at the person or people they are closest to. Because no matter what, those people will always be there. It’s not right or fair, but it’s what happens, I guess. I was so angry and the worst thing was I wasn’t even angry at you, V’ronica. I’m not sure I ever have been.” Logan’s breath caught, but he pushed through, needing to get this out.

“I was and am angry at Lilly for- for playing with me the way she did and for leaving the way she did, for dying. I’m angry at your dad, or rather, I was angry at him for accusing Jake Kane. Jake was- he was the only father I had growing up. And I thought he was perfect, but I’ve seen some things in the last few months that-“

Logan trailed off and shook his head. “Never mind, it’s not important. I’m angry at Duncan for turning into a zombie and leaving me that way. And for some reason, I took it all out on you. Because you would still be here. Even if you hated me, even if we were enemies, you would still be here. We could trade barbs and insults, but you would still be there, every day. I didn’t worry about you dying. I wanted to stop you from hurting me by abandoning me like everyone else. But some messed up part of me understood you would still be there. I hate myself for doing it, V’ronica. Every day, I wish I could do it over because no matter what your dad did, I wouldn’t turn on you. Even with you standing by him, I wouldn’t turn on you. I wish I could take it all back.”

Tears streamed down his cheeks and she let go of his hand to brush them away with gentle caresses, “Shh, Logan, shh.”

But he couldn’t stop. Now that the dam had broken down, sobs burst from his chest, ragged and ugly while tears kept coming. Logan found himself wrapped up in her arms, laying against her as he cried in a way he never had in his life. Would never in front of his dad or friends, but it was safe with her. Her gentle hand stroked over his hair, while her sweet soft voice murmured his name, telling him to let it out and that it would be okay. Whether it would or not seemed unsure, but Logan knew in that moment, he was safe with Veronica.

Logan’s head spun again and all the energy drained from him like someone flipped a switch. Veronica helped him lie back on his pillow. Then she tucked the blankets in and curled up to his side, resting her hand on his chest. “Sleep now, Lo. We’ll talk some more when we wake up, but we need to sleep some more now.”

Too tired to argue, he nodded before sleep pulled him under. 

**A Reason To Start Over New**

The smell of something appetizing woke Logan, and his companion stirred next to him. A smile quirked at his lips, watching the adorable way she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Before he could even say ‘good morning,’ Dr. Streightman pushed open the door, a tray held in his arms. Backup rushed in past the doctor, causing him to almost spill the food. The eager pitbull jumped up on the foot of the bed, making himself comfortable.

Veronica scooted up to sit against the headboard, then made a ‘gimme’ motion with her hands, causing him to laugh.

“It’s nice to see you have an appetite, Miss Mars. That bodes well.”

Logan followed suit and sat up. The doctor placed the tray between them. It revealed two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast and two glasses of orange juice. “Mrs. Navarro sends her love.”

Both dug into their breakfast while Backup looked up, hopeful, from the bottom of the bed. Logan chuckled and broke a piece of bacon in half, giving it to their furry companion. Veronica smirked. “You’re such a pushover.”

“How do you say no to that face?” Logan glanced to Backup again.

It’s only Veronica’s hand stopping him that prevented the dog from getting the other half. “If you don’t want your bacon, Logan, send it to me, not my dog.”

“Sorry buddy.” Logan's whisper caused the doctor and Veronica to laugh. Logan joined in after a moment.

Unfortunately, that laughter led to coughing. But unlike the previous day, the coughing fit lasted a shorter amount of time. And neither teen turned blue during it.

“You two appear to be a bit better this morning. When I checked in on your last night you were sleeping okay. And, I finally have some good-ish news for you.”

“You figured out what this is and can cure us?” Veronica’s eyes brightened, her head picking up to pay attention before crunching down on her toast.

“Well, yes, and no. We can identify what it is but not everything it is.”

Logan’s brow furrowed. “What the hell does that mean?”

“It’s a virus, that much we’ve identified. But we’ve never seen this virus before. In fact, as far as we can tell, no country has seen this virus before.”

There’s a pregnant pause, then in a hesitant voice Veronica started, “So you’re saying someone created a virus intending to give it to- well Aaron, but we got it instead?”

The doctor eyed her with some weariness. “That is what all signs are pointing to, yes. But we have every confidence that you are both going to recover. The problem is that it’s a virus. Which means there isn’t much we can do for you except for letting you ride it out and track your progression. I’m going to add some supplemental vitamins for you to take to help boost your immune system, but that’s all we can do. Also, because we have no idea how spreadable this virus is, you will need to remain in seclusion here. Even if you’re both better. You have to stay until we can no longer detect the virus in your blood.”

Logan pushed his plate back onto the tray, rest of the food unappealing. “Why did Veronica have convulsions and not wake up for two days? Is there a danger of that happening again? Can you promise me that V’ronica will be okay?” He stared into the doctor’s green eyes, demanding answers.

“Again, there are no clear answers. We aren’t sure if it’s something to do with the actual virus or her body’s reaction to it. It could be it had to do with the difference between your immune systems. Or the fact that Veronica is much smaller than you. The truth is, the only way we’re going to learn anything about this virus, is by observing you. By observing your reactions. And studying your blood. The hope is to even develop some kind of vaccine against this.”

“Great, we’re guinea pigs.” Logan rolled his eyes.

Veronica had been studying both with narrowed eyes, taking in the information. “What about efforts to find out who did this? As much as I may not like Aaron Echolls-.” Logan fought a grin while Veronica continued. “-Someone tried to kill him and instead could have killed Logan and myself. Where is the investigation on that?”

“I’ll try to find out for you, Veronica. My focus is on taking care of the both of you, not the criminal part.”

Veronica huffed, crossing her arms, and the corners of Logan’s lips twitched with the urge to grin again. “Come on, Sugarpuss. You can’t be mad at the man for doing his job. I’ll bet when you call your dad today you can find out a lot of what you want to know.”

Veronica tilted her head for a moment before a smirk took the place of her frown, nodding. “True. I know how to get all the information from him. And Logan, are you serious? Sugarpuss? We only started speaking again and you want to start with ridiculous nicknames?”

Logan shrugged, grinning, but felt the heat rush to his cheeks. The doctor observed it all in amusement. “All right, you two, you seem better. But you were coughing in your sleep. You are still running higher temperatures, so stay in bed unless it’s necessary.” He went over and grabbed the two water bottles he brought in. “Here’s some fresh water for you, please try to drink it. And continue to rest. I’ll be back in a couple hours to check in on you.”

Logan and Veronica nodded in agreement, and the doctor took his leave with the empty dishes. A sigh escaped when Logan slid down to settle back against the soft, comfortable pillows. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Actually, I was hoping we could continue our talk.” Veronica twisted the covers between her hands. Logan’s stomach twisted, nerves fired electricity through his aching body.

“Okay.” His voice came out soft, hesitant.

“Logan, if we- we’re going to try to be friends again, you need to understand something because it might change everything.” She focused her attention on Backup and patted the space between them for the dog to come and wiggle up. The pitbull, more than happy to move, obviously hoping it would mean pets, obliged. He tilted his head at his mistress and gave a whine, sensing something not right while doing so, though.

Logan rolled to his side, biting his bottom lip and stroking the dog’s fur in gentle movements, afraid to look at her.

“I’m still investigating Lilly’s death. I don’t believe Abel Koontz killed her and I have evidence to back that up.”

A myriad of emotions rolled through Logan. Shock, anger, denial, but deep in the pit of his stomach the feeling gnawed that she was right. Something was off. He took a deep breath. With a steady voice and eyes on her, he spoke, “Yeah. I mean- I figured. I don’t think Jake Kane did it though, Veronica…”

“I don’t either. But, he’s also not being entirely truthful. Whether it’s important to Lilly’s case or not is unclear, but there is something he’s hiding about that night. Even still, I can’t see Jake killing her.”

Logan bobbed his head up and down a few times. “When we are better, will you show me your evidence and let me help you?”

Veronica lifted her gaze to meet his, releasing a soft breath from her chest. “We- we still have to talk about some other things but, if everything goes okay, yeah. Lo, I never hated you either. Furious with you for the way you turned on me, turned everyone on me, turned on my dad yes, but, I never hated you. Even when I wanted to.”

She drew in a breath and let it out. “And I wanted to. I wanted to turn off these emotions and despise you like you seemed to despise me. I wanted to be disgusted and think the worst of you but-”

Her eyes dropped to the dog between them, her voice quieter. “What I hated was losing my best friend. I hated seeing the boy I knew disappear and this new angry, bitter one emerge. A stranger I had no idea how to deal with, who did things to me my friend never would have.”

Logan’s teeth cut into his lower lip again and if he had more tears, he would cry. Cry for the time they had lost, for the way he had hurt Veronica. Because he hated himself for it. He wanted to take a belt to his own back for his sins. _Could they move past this? Would she be able to forgive him? Would he be able to forgive himself?_ “I swear, Veronica, I’ll find a way to fix it. Find a way to gain your trust again.”

She nodded, eyes dark with indecision. He wished he could read her mind. _Did she want to trust him? Did she want to run away?_ No matter what, Logan knew he couldn’t go back to how the last year had been. He wouldn’t let people hurt her anymore.

Veronica drew in a shaky breath, “Okay, Lo.”

Logan momentarily lost his voice, eyes wide, heart pounding. “Okay? You’ll let me try?”

“Yes. I need to ask you some questions, though, Logan, and I need you to be honest with me. If you can be honest with me about it, we can try.”

“What do you want to know? I’ll tell you anything!”

Instead of answering, Veronica moved to her side of the bed, putting distance between them. Backup stayed between them like a barrier. Veronica’s spine straightened, and she looked up toward the ceiling, as if praying. “I need to ask you about Shelly’s Christmas party last year?”

Logan’s face went cold, and he felt the color drain from it. On shaky arms, he pushed himself up to a sitting position. A large lump formed in his throat and as if it hadn’t already been aching, his chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it. He tried to take some slow breaths, but his body wasn’t cooperating.

Backup whined and pushed his head into Logan’s lap, nuzzling against his knee. Logan pet the pitbull, finding comfort in it. Then he gathered the courage to bring his gaze to Veronica’s. “Okay.”

He meant for it to come out steady, but it was a hoarse whisper instead. His heart in his chest pounded against his ribs, like it would crack them. “What do you want to know, Veronica?”

Her blue eyes rounded, gasping. She brought a hand up to her mouth. “Logan, do you know what happened to me that night? Do you know who raped me?”

He jerked, coming close to falling off the bed while Backup let out another whine, peering up at him. “Who, what? What are you saying? Ronica-”

Logan’s whole body shook so hard he couldn’t understand why the entire bed wasn’t shaking with it. Bile rose in his throat, and this time he did fall from the side of the bed. He scrambled up before running the short distance to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. Even then, he continued to retch and try to discard what was no longer there so hard pain shot up his back. Head spinning, he tried to make sense of the words she said, the words that came from her mouth.

Someone raped Veronica. Someone hurt Veronica. Someone, oh god, someone had taken her virginity from her. This was his fault. His fault. He made it okay to target her. He made it okay to go after her. But he never would have okayed this. Fuck, what he did was bad enough, licking the salt from her neck. He would never forgive himself for that, not as long as he lived. He doubted she would either once she found out. _This was all my fault, all my fault. I hope Dad is still home when this ends. He’s already pissed at me. I want him to use the belt on my back. I deserve it and so much more._

He choked and retched at the same time. The coughs were hard and terrible. His stomach twisted and wrung. He heard the sound of constant knocking on the door, but he couldn’t let her see him, look at him. “Go away, Veronica. Please.”

“Logan? Logan, let me in to help you. You need my help. It’s obvious you didn’t know anything about it. I didn’t- I didn’t even mean to tell you, but now it’s out and I can’t take it back. Please, you’re sick. Let me help you.”

“No.” The word ripped out of his chest in a low howl, ripped from deep out of his soul. “No, this is my fault. I made it okay to hurt you. I was wrong. I can’t make this up to you, I can’t make this right. I can never make this right.” The choking coughs took over again, and her own horrible coughs came through the door.

Several moments of silence but for the coughing passed. Logan flushed and sank back down onto the floor. He pressed his head against the cool tiles and wondered how he could ever fix this. 

The pounding on the door was louder this time. “You open this door right fucking now or I will pick the lock. If I have to do that, I will make you regret it.” Her voice broke at the end with what Logan thought sounded like a sob. A pain shot through his chest. 

He didn’t want to open the door but was well aware she could and would pick the lock. Doing so would make her move more than she should, which would cause her harm. With this thought, he crawled over to the door and flipped the lock.

When the door opened, it revealed a tear streaked Veronica, gasping softly for breaths. Veronica stood there for a moment before she sank down on the floor in front of him.

“Logan Echolls, you told me you wanted to be my friend again. I’m not letting you get out of that. We are going to deal with this and whatever it was that had you so scared to begin with because I’m not giving up on you. You’re stuck with me.” Veronica coughing again, coughs that rocked her entire body.

He shook his head in violent movements from side to side, moaning at the pain. “No, you’ll never forgive me.”

Veronica kept coughing, and he crawled to the sink and hoisted himself up. After filling the water glass, he passed it to her. Then he took his own toothbrush and scrubbed his mouth.

“Is this about the salt lick?”

Logan’s eyes flew open wide, and he swallowed hard. Dropping the toothbrush in the sink, he fell back to his knees on the floor.

“I learned about it, Logan. Quite a while ago and yeah, I’ve been pissed off. It was a shitty thing to do and we’re going to talk about it. It’s not okay, but we’re going to deal with it and move past it.”

“Ronica, someone hurt you. I made it okay for them to do that.”

“Was it your idea? Were you in the room? Did you tell them to?”

“What? No, of course not! I would never be okay with doing that to a woman!”

“Did you give me the drugs? Did you even bring the drugs to the party?”

“There were drugs involved? No- there were plans because we were going to go to a rave but we decided not to so I left mine at home.”

“That’s what I thought, what I’ve figured out so far. So, you are going to get up again and wash your face. You’re going to come back to the bedroom and let Backup snuggle you and we’re going to talk. It’s time to deal with this, for both of our sake’s, and then you can help me figure out who hurt me.”

“Yes, and then I’m going to kill them, Veronica. I swear, I will kill them with my own two hands.”


End file.
